1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a cooking utensil such as a saucepan or skillet having a bottom and a side wall.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,441,344 describes a cooking utensil having a temperature sensor such as a thermocouple integrated into the bottom of the utensil.
The thermocouple delivers a temperature-dependent voltage.
This voltage is processed by an electronic circuit that converts it into temperature units displayed on the handle of the utensil.
Integrating the temperature sensor into the bottom of the utensil is a complicated operation which increases the manufacturing cost and gives rise to a moisture sealing problem, in particular with regard to washing up water, given that, the sensor and the electrical conductors connected to it must be protected from all risk of contact with moisture.
The aim of the present invention is to solve the above problem.